Winters Calling
by MrsMaynard
Summary: "Lets be different together?" he muttered as his lips gently touched mine. *Full Summary inside*


_Winters Calling ~Seth Clearwater~_

_***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that you recognise* **_

_Summary: __Winter Call is Embry's favourite cousin, she was always there for him and him for her. When she moves to La Push from Melbourne-her home town-she's devestated, devestated from the life and friends she's leaving behind. Her parents were never home anyway it was always her looking after herself the only time she ever got a proper meal was either when she stayed at her friends or the neighbours brought one round. What happens when she meets one of the pack and he imprints? She has secrets of her own: she's like them, but different. What happens when the pack finds out will they think any different of her? _

_Chapter One_

_I ran, not knowing where, weaving in and out of trees suddenly I came to a stop as an extremly pale teenage girl was stood in front of me. I felt my heartbeat speed up as I stared into her cold red eyes turning around I sped off, running as fast as I could-I was always pretty small at the size of 5'4. _

_"I always enjoy the chase" I heard the woman say "your friend was faster than you, he was more fun. He thought he could hide: but I got him anyway" she laughed I felt anger pulse through my veins as I felt a tingling through my body. _No it's happening again _I thought as I felt my nails turn to claws, fangs replaced my canines and my eyes flashed an electric blue. Slowly I turned to the face the creature-also known as a vampire-she halted and eyed me curiously. "What are you?" she asked as I growled at her and took threatening steps forward she quickly turned around and used her vampire speed to run, I used my speed to catch up to her. "I wont kill you, if you leave and don't come back" I snarled at her, she nodded and I let go off her throat and let her speed off. I chuckled darkly and ran to find her. "I thought you said you wouldn't kill me?" she asked looking worried and backing up into a tree. "I lied" I chuckled then jumped up and ripped her head off then threw it onto the ground. Her lifeless eyes stared back at me as I slowly shifted back to myself. _  
I gasped as I woke with a start wiping the hot sweat off my forehead it felt as if I was reliving it as if it was happening again. "Are you okay, sweetie?" asked an old lady I was sat next to. "Yes sorry, it was just a bad" _memory _"dream" I quickly apologised. "It's fine, dearie" she replied I just nodded and put my earphones in and began to listen to All Time Low's album Don't Panic blared through. I was currently sat on a plane on my way to La Push to stay with my cousin, I off course don't know why I just a letter one day off my parents saying:  
_Me and you're father have decided that you are going to go and live with your cousin-Embry in La Push, America. In here is your plane ticket, a bank card the pin is **** and some extra money just in case also on the back of this note is the address to his house. When we get back and your still there we will punish you greatly.  
Have great life, Love, Your mother and father xx_  
So here I am on my way from Melbourne to some random place that isn't even on a map. Sure me and Embry Skype a lot and I get on well with his two friends and his mum but that isn't the point, the point is that I am leaving my friends to go to a place where I only know 3 people who is the closest to my age. But I guess it's not all bad at least I get away from the place where it all started away from the mourning family and friends I didn't mean to kill anyone. It wasn't me. It was the wolf. Don't worry I've controlled the wolf now I have an anchor: anger. Anger at the Alpha who killed my younger brother because I wouldn't join his pack, I got angry and innocent people paid the price.  
When the plane landed in Seattle I sent a quick text to Embry telling him I've just landed. By the time I got my luggage, found Embry and arrived to his-well mine now to-house I was ready to sleep. I followed him to my room and he placed my bags at the end of my bed "It isn't much but" he began to say. "Its nice and homey trust me" I cut him off offering him a smile he nodded and smiled back. "I'll leave you to whatever, I'll call you when lunch is ready?" he asked. I nodded then watched him walk out sighing I picked up one of the suitcases and opened it, the first thing I saw was a picture collage of me and my best friend Sophie, I soon found another of one of me and my other best friend Josh. I sighed as I placed the photos on the bedside table before I got changed into my PJs got my phone and sent a quick message on Facebook: _I'm in my new house going to have a sleep -W xx_  
We made a group chat a while ago to make it easier to send each other messages when we all need to know something also it works for when someone goes on holiday because it's free (unless you have to pay for the wifi like how you have to in some hotels). _I don't know how I'm supposed to survive without these two: there the only two who know my secret_ was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.  
_**... So do you like it so far? and sorry its short.. **_**Comment3**


End file.
